In my dreams
by Chibi-E
Summary: Anna telling what happens in her dreams and what is happening at the moment. YohXAnna. My second fic! ^-^


~"In my dreams"~  
  
Me: Yo, people! Here I am again! This time, I didn't write any strange story. No. "Attempt of Resuscitation" was just too weird for me... Anyway, this time I come with a sort of romantic and extremely short...hum...story? I don't know, call it the way you want... By the way: thanks so much for your reviews! Yes, I killed an innocent bird in "Attempt of Resuscitation", and please don't take it bad. I LOVE animals! I have some kind of obsession with them... oh, and I don't really HATE Lyserg, I just hate Marco, but Lyserg can be so baka sometimes... Please forgive me, Kitsune Asakura! ^-^ Oh, and Unpredictable.l, thanks for telling me about the "anonymous reviews" thing, I'm new here, and I didn't know that. Thanks so much! ^-^ You know what? This stor--  
  
Boomi: By the way you are telling it, looks like YOU are the baka here, not MY Lyserg-chan...  
  
Me: Oh, no please! Not you!  
  
Boomi: Yes, it's me! The most adorable spirit in the entire world! * blinks *  
  
Me: Oh, shuddup! ... I will introduce her: she is Boomi, a bothering and stubborn fairy-looking spirit that my cat brought home after a long night of hunting! And, yes, she LOVES Lyserg *muttering*...Idon'tknowhowshecanloveLyserg.Haoisthebestintheworldbyfar,noth im...  
  
Boomi: Hey, stop muttering things! And I'm not bothering and stubborn! *evil eyes* You are just jealous because I am a lot prettier than you! *poses to the camera* Lyserg, my love, do you think I'm sexy?  
  
Me: Oh yeah? *evil, evil eyes* Well, you know what? Ponchi and Conchi also think you are sexy... I can call them if you want...  
  
Boomi (scared chibi eyes): Oh, please, not them!... I'm scared!... Please don't...errrrr...my Mistress!...  
  
Me: Hehehe... she doesn't like them... Well, I'd better start now. Hope you like it! (Anna's POV, of course) ********************  
  
I have seen you in my dreams before. Too many times, indeed. But you don't know, and I just keep dreaming.  
  
In my dreams, we are happy together. Just because we don't need anybody else, we only need each other... and our love. Just because our love is pure, as pure as the snow that is falling down from the sky today.  
  
In my dreams, we don't need to talk. Just because words can't tell how much you love me, and how much I love you. Just because words can be cold, as cold as this winter night, but love is always warm.  
  
In my dreams, we are close in summer, and even closer in winter. Just because our love is warmer than everything. Just because being next to each other, like we are now, makes us feel happy and alive.  
  
In my dreams, we only say "I love you". Just because they are the only words that can tell what we feel for each other. Just because they are three simple but deep words, and you are telling them to me right now, and I realize that they sound even deeper when they come from your mouth.  
  
In my dreams, we kiss each other, jus like you are kissing me now... only this time, it isn't a dream. "I love you, Yoh...", I whisper, and in some part of my mind, I'm afraid of waking up and finding that it is all gone. But then I realize that if that happened, I really wouldn't care, because this would be all a beautiful, beautiful dream...  
  
******************  
  
~El Fin, The End or whatever you want~  
  
Chibi-E: What do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! ^-^  
  
Boomi: It is ...*sob*... so... *sob* ... so...  
  
Me: "So" what? "Cute"? "Romantic"? "The best thing I've ever read in my whole life"? Tell me! Is it too short? (well, that's obvious, though...)  
  
Boomi: *sob* so... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Me: Glad you liked it.  
  
Boomi:...*sob* It was nice *sob*, better than your first fic...  
  
Me: Yeah, I know... I really like this...mmm...poem? I don't know what is it, but well, I like it ^-^  
  
Me: Now back to the... fic... Please, review if you liked it! I beg you! You know? This fic was inspired by the opening of Brain Powered, "In my dream". One day I just woke up and started singing that song, and "The Great Inspiration" came to me. So I decided to write something about someone telling what happens in her dreams, and this "story?" came out ^-^ I really, REALLY like it. My first romance thing ever. Woohoo! I'm happy! My second fic! Woohoo! ^-^  
  
P/S: The bird in "Attempt of Resuscitation" didn't die. NO! I can't hurt animals! I just forgot to write the most important thing on the bottom: "NO ANIMALS ARE HURT OR KILLED IN ANY OF MY FICS" My guilty conscience was killing me! O.o... hum...yeah, I really like animal and I have absolutely NOTHING against them ^-^  
  
P/S2: Reviews and flames welcomed!!! Please, kind ones, I realized that I am kinda sensitive...*sob* Bounty_Hunter, Kitsune Asakura and Unpredictable.l: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm a big fan of the three! Must go, see ya! ^-^ 


End file.
